Utena: 'Tis the Season for Engaging
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Xmas fluff, Utena and Anthy spending their first Xmas together as an official couple.


**Utena: 'Tis the Season to be Engaging**

'Tis the season, Christmas is approaching, and Tenjou Utena got nothing better to do than to be bored to death. She's usually not a planner, but she'd gotten everything ready ahead of time already and now she's just waiting for the actual date to arrive. After all, she'd shared her very first Valentine's Day with _that_ special someone earlier this year, so this will be the first Christmas they shared together as a couple.

Himemiya Anthy on the other hand, isn't sure of the pink hair woman was anxious or bored when she came into the kitchen and started to drum her fingers on the table like an impatient person would be doing. "Utena, please stop doing that," Anthy begged trying not to sound irritated. The cold weather really put a damp in her mood, the stress of finding a perfect gift for her lover, her prince charming and the agitation of trying to figure out just what is it that the pink hair woman want for Christmas are getting to her as it is. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know I was doing it," Utena laughed nervously clasping her hands together. "You sure you don't want me to help you with anything?" Utena asked looking over at her girlfriend slaving away at the oven baking her cake. "No, why don't you go into the living room and watch some TV?" Anthy said smiling her usual charming smile.

With the measly amount of money that they both got, the two had bought a small house together just before White Day. Now with Utena finished with her school and got a job at a local high school as a gym teacher, Anthy on the other hand worked at a flower shop not far from home either. Their relationship had been great by far and really steady, with Anthy there Utena hadn't have any of those nightmares and Anthy putting her past behind her for good.

Giving a shrug, Utena went into the living room and lay down on the couch, pondering at her good fortune. They're happy to be reunited once again, they didn't talk about the past and as much as Utena like to forget about those days the scar on her will always be there to reminded her of the good times and bad times she had there. Sometimes she had to be thankful that all of it happened, if it hadn't then she wouldn't be able to meet Himemiya Anthy, the princess she'd dreamt of saving and saving her she did.

OoO

As soon as Anthy stepped outside, she was hit by a snowball looked up to see Utena grinning devilishly at her. "What's Christmas without a snow fight?" she asked wagging her brow at Anthy as she rolled up another snowball in her hands. "Oh, you're so going to pay for it…" Anthy said dodging the snowball coming her way and rolled up one of her own. They had fun fighting, making a snowman, and rolling in the snow wrestling each other. Before long, they were kissing each other with Utena laying flat on the snow and Anthy on top of her. "Let's go inside," Utena suggested breathlessly. "Sounds good," Anthy said getting off of her lover and helped her up as the two headed back inside holding hands.

"Merry Christmas," Utena said giving Anthy a small wrapped box. They exchanged gifts and Anthy opened up to a pair of emerald earrings while Utena got a really beautiful leather jacket that goes with her bike sitting in the garage due to the heavy snow outside. "It's beautiful, thank you Utena." Anthy said looking at the gift before putting it on. "Ahem…" Utena cleared her throat once Anthy finished putting the earrings on.

Tenjou Utena, a proud and athletic young woman, the shining knight and prince charming, got down on one knee and looked up at the beautiful almost glowing former Rose Bride with a velvet box in her hand. "Himemiya Anthy, would you marry me?" Utena asked opening the box to reveal an equally beautiful diamond crusted platinum wedding band sitting snuggly within the box. Tears swelled up and Anthy nodded her head, the ring was then slipped into her left ring finger, fitting it snuggly as the hugged and kissed. They celebrated Christmas together for the first time, and become engaged on the very special day also.

_A/N: Happy Holiday yo! It's been a long time since I last did an Utena fic, hope y'all like it._


End file.
